


Don't Stay Out Too Late

by reallylazywriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Fantasy, Gen, Graphic Violence, Magic, Monsters, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallylazywriting/pseuds/reallylazywriting
Summary: Lifelong friends go on an expedition in the woods.





	Don't Stay Out Too Late

"Adelle, come on. You're taking forever!" Lyzen groaned as he leaned against a wall. They had been planning to go on a hunting mission together for a week or so, and decided today was the day. Food supplies were running low and, as a result, the threat of a town-wide famine was looming over everyone. To make matters even worse, monster sighting were becoming more and more common in surrounding areas outside of Drecht. The groups of hunters originally designated to capture animals for food began to stop going past the outskirts of the village, for fear of being attacked. Suddenly there was no meat to be eaten or fur pelts to be used for clothing & household necessities such as blankets. The farmers couldn't keep up with the demand for crops. So, some decided to take matters into their own hands and such is with Adelle and Lyzen.

 

"Lyzen, you know you might be better off going by yourself. That way, you'll be back before next week!" The half-elf laughed at the not untrue statement from Adelle's mom. Moments later, you could hear her barreling down the stairs with a huge backpack and utility belt. She was wearing a lilac shirt with no sleeves, green pants, brown combat boots, and a light pink visor beret. Her utility belt came equipped with a novice spellbook she crafted herself to write down the spells she had learned up to this point, a first aid pack, a small wand she made using the big sakura tree in her backyard, and a curved dagger she had custom made with a rare mineral her dad had found in the mines he worked in before his death. Her pack was filled to the brim with potions, food, water, camping supplies, more first aid supplies, and a piece of wood to use as a torch in case it got dark before they came back. "Okay, I think I'm ready." She said as she waddled towards the door, the large yellow pack making her tilt ever-so-slightly backwards. "Yeah, until you get exhausted from carrying that bag and stop for a break halfway down the street. What do you even have in there?" Lyzen said. Adelle grew slightly red and retorted, "Anything that we could need for going out into the woods! It's obvious you didn't pack anything, so I thought I'd just get enough for both of us." Lyzen walked over and took the backpack off of her, setting it on their couch.

 

Adelle watched in horror as he opened the bag and started taking a load of supplies out and tossing them on the floor. "Hey! Put that back, we may need it!" She ran over and started grabbing all the stuff he threw, but it was too late as he'd already emptied out a large amount of the bags contents before closing it and putting it on himself.  "Come on, we need to hurry so we can finish before it gets dark. Wasting time won't get us food." She grunted at his too-strict demeanor and stood back up. She went over and hugged her mom before going to the front door with Lyzen and grabbing a basket to store food in. "You two be careful out there! Watch out for monsters, we don't need that kind of trouble sprouting up now." Her mom waved them goodbye as they started down the dirt road.

 

\---------

 

They were trekking through the forest when they spotted a boar 15 yards ahead of them. Lyzen took out his throwing knives and started aiming straight for it. Adelle looked questioningly at him and asked, "Do you really think you can make that shot?" He smirked and nodded his head in affirmation. "Well at least let me charge your knife so that it'll actually immobilize him if it hits him." He sighed, then tossed a few of the knives on the ground in front of her as she closed her eyes and put her hands close to each other. Slowly, sparks of electricity started to zip between her hands before darting down into the blades of the knives. This continued for a few more seconds before they ended up having a slight yellow tinge at the tips of the blades. He grabbed the handle of one and took aim before firing, striking the boar in its back thigh. The boar yelped in pain before falling over, paralyzed from the lightning imbued into the knife.

 

They both rushed over to the boar where Lyzen then finished it off. They spent some time taking what they needed and putting it in the basket before continuing on. Soon enough, they ended up wandering into a small clearing in the forest. They'd been hunting for a few hours and had collected a few meals worth of meat and plants so they decided to take a small break. They sat in the middle of the clearing and Adelle pulled out some food she prepared for them. It was now turning sunset, and the horizon was a vibrant burnt orange while the sky and the clouds were varying shade of lilac. "Well, I guess we should head home now.." Adelle said. She didn't really want to leave.  _Man, this place is beautiful,_ she thought.  _I wish I could stay here forever._ "You're right. It's getting dark out, and I don't know what your mom will say if we stay out any later." She chuckled; her mom always was a chronic worrier. As they finished packing everything, they heard rustling coming from somewhere in the woods.

 

"What was that?" Adelle questioned. Lyzen shook his head and said, "It's probably just a fox or something." Just as he said that, more rustling came from the opposite direction of where it was before. They stood up and looked around, and then it went silent. "It is getting late out, it's probably just some nocturnal animals waking up and moving around." Adelle nodded unsurely. "Yeah, but you know what's been happening with the other towns..." Lyzen chuckled and said it was nothing then started to walk out of the clearing from the way they entered. As he did, a humanoid lizard creature charged at him from the forest and knocked him a few yards backwards. He skidded into the dirt and groaned, and Adelle screamed in horror.

 

Adelle ran over to Lyzen, and slowly started to try using a cure spell on him. The lizard had spiked armor and so blood was gushing from Lyzen's left shoulder and chest. Adelle was working as fast as she could, but wasn't very proficient in healing magic, which caused her to still be very mediocre in her supporting skills in combat. Meanwhile, a few more lizards came out from behind the first, and more and more monsters started to appear in a ring around the two. Lyzen was now mostly healed and stood up and took his steel mace out of his belt. He had meant to give it to Adelle before they left her house, but had forgotten to do so. Adelle also stood up and pulled out her dagger, holding it in one hand and holding out the other, readying up another spell.

 

Two of the lizards rushed at her from her left. Adelle cast a fireball spell, burning one of the lizards which died immediately. It screamed as it fell to the ground and lit a small patch of grass around it on fire. It dropped its shortsword as its hand turned into a shrunken, flaming, ashy fragment of bones and burnt scales, along with blood smears and seared tissue. The other lizard was slight injured but it continued to run at her, and as it reached her it lifted its blade up and swung. She dodged barely out of the way and jabbed at its chest with her dagger before ripping it out, causing blood and bits of organ and tissue to rip out with it and splatter onto the grass and on her shirt. The lizard fell to the ground and she turned to her right as she prepared to fight another monster. Adelle saw two large orcs appear on either side of the forest. Most of the monsters were a good distance away or slightly incapacitated from the overspray of her fire spell, so she quickly pulled out her spellbook and began flipping through the pages.

 

At the same time as Adelle was fighting the lizards, Lyzen was fighting a large wolf and a medium sized treant. The wolf was biting at him but he was blocking using the handle of his mace. He tried his best to dodge the treant as it swiped its branches at him, as he knew it'd be difficult to defeat it without a sharp sword or axe or unless Adelle used a fire spell on it. He turned back to the wolf and pulled out a knife, stabbing the wolf in its neck. Blood spattered out all over his hand and wrist, and he could feel the bones in the wolves neck crunch as the knife pierced through them. Because he was too distracted with the wolf, the treant had an opportunity to jab at him, knocking him back a few feet into the range of one of the orcs Adelle had spotted. He hadn't had enough time to look around the area, so he hadn't noticed the orcs until he was just a few feet away from one.

 

Adelle had found a spell for a temporary time freeze on monsters, but it would take a bit of time to cast. She put away her knife and pulled out her sakura wand that had some pink leaves on it that she had cast a spell on so they wouldn't die. She raised the wand and started drawing symbols with energy in the air and chanting words from an ancient language. Before she did that, though, she casted a quick ward around herself that would act as a shield. It wasn't very strong intentionally; it was only supposed to last a few hits on purpose so that she'd still have enough energy for the time spell.

 

Lyzen was trying to limp away from the orc but it was slowly catching up to him. The treant had slashed his leg open, and blood was gushing out of it, leaving a streak of red on the ground as he wobbled and tried to keep his balance. As he was trying to walk faster, he tripped and fell over. He looked up in fear as the orc approached him. He quickly stood up and turned around as he tried to move away, but it was too late. The orc lifted its club and smashed it into Lyzen's back. He screamed in pain and blood came up out of his mouth as he fell over. He weakly flipped on his back and tried to scoot away, but he had no energy left in him. His back was broken as were several of his ribs, and one of his lungs had been slightly punctured. As blood started to fill one of his lungs, the orc raised its club again and slammed it into Lyzen. Blood and guts splattered everywhere, and Lyzen's carcass was there, lifeless, in the ground, mangled and disfigured as most of his bones were broken. The orc repeatedly slammed its club into the ground, crushing his bones into nothing and splattering more blood, organs and tissue everywhere.

 

Adelle let out a bloodcurdling screech as this happened. She had lost focus on the spell as she watched her best friend get bludgeoned to death, and the spell was now activating. The problem was, she had no idea what the spell would do since she had only gotten to be nearly done with the basics of it: a time freezing spell. The other orc approached her and struck the ward, destroying it instantly. However, directly after that the spell went into effect and blasted a small shot of light at the orc, freezing it in place. More and more shots fired from the sigil of energy and hit the monsters, freezing them in time. She noticed, though, that passive animals such as a bunny were being frozen too. It was then that she realized that she would be frozen in time too if she didn't escape the area. As she started to step back, a shot fired directly into her chest, freezing her in time for only-god-knows-how-long. After every living thing in the area was hit, the sigil burst, creating a iridescent blue bubble surrounding the clearing and about 20 feet outside of it. The bubble faded, but as a small fox walked into the area, the bubble flashed for a split second, freezing the fox inside of it.

 

Adelle Stockhelm was now frozen in time, along with her murdered friend Lyzen. Any efforts to find them resulted in the search party being stuck within the bubble, thereby rendering a rescue impossible for a long, long time.


End file.
